Doctor who Worle School
by doctorwhoizcool
Summary: I do not own doctor who but I do own the other characters in the story. I also own the idea of the school and yes it is a real school just so you know. Please read doctor who The Cyberqueen first before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming a supply teacher is one thing, but finding out that the school has been over run by one of the most feared aliens in all of time and space, is another. It all started when the Doctor found an advertisement in a local newspaper. It was for two supply teachers to work in Worle Community School. He ripped out the advertisement, then continued to search through the newspaper. He came to a suspicious news article. "Hannah!" he shouted. A tall, slim, brown haired, woman ran up a small flight of stairs, to the consol.

"Yes Doctor" she answered. The Doctor held up the article he had just found, then started to read it aloud. "Several of the staff and pupils have disappeared, turning up to school and never leaving. Mr Binding, the head teacher of Worle Community School is not answering calls from anyone, and his office door is locked. Several attempts have been made to open the door, so far none successful." Hannah looked at him and smiled.

"Let me guess, we're going undercover?" She asked. The Doctor nodded and held up the advertisement. "We're going to become supply teachers. We will investigate the disappearances." He said sounding very exited. "How do we know that aliens have anything to do with the disappearances? There could be another explanation" said Hannah.

"People don't just go missing inside a school. something must be taking them, or worse, converting them." Said the Doctor nervously. "I don't like the sound of that" she said. He looked at her and smiled. "Well neither do I, but it's exiting" he said, leaping around the pentagonal consol, flicking switches and throwing down leavers. He was like a young child, playing with a new toy. Hannah remembered what he was like when he was a child. They had become friends when they were just 90 years old. Then they had become more than just friends. They were lovers.

The Doctor looked at a large television screen and fiddled with his bow-tie. He took aquick glance at Hannah. "Co-ordinates set, I'm just scanning the area for any alien activity." He could tell he was lying, by the way he turned of the screen when she walked over.

Suddenly the consol shuddered and shook, throwing the Doctor and Hannah off balance. They crashed to the floor, Hannah falling on top of him. She apologised in case she may have hurt him. "That's what I call a rough landing." He said, looking up at Hannah who still lay on top of him."You alright?" He asked. She nodded, then rolled off him. The Doctor stood up and held out his hand to help Hannah stand up. She grabbed it and heaved herself up. He straightened his bow-tie and neatened up his crumpled tweed jacket. Hannah brushed herself down and turned to look at the Doctor. "So I guess we are here then, let's go and investigate." Said Hannah, making her way towards the doors.

"Oh Hannah, one more thing. Call me John Smith yeah. And be carefull when investigating." Said the Doctor, following her. "You know that's two things right." Hannah giggled, and walked out of the TARDIS doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was raining and had been since yesterday evening. Many of the drains were blocked, so large puddles were forming. I was 7:45am. The school gates were open, ready for the pupils to enter, some of which may never leave. Hannah and the Doctor strolled slowly into the school, making their way towards the reception. The school was large, larger than expected. The large domed building was known as the Cafe Willow. The block building in front of it was the reception. Hannah and the Doctor entered the building.

The floor was wooden and reception desk matched. Small glittery lights, sparkled on to the surface of the desk. "Can I help you?" asked a slim blond haired woman. She had her fringe clippedback on the one side. "Yes, hello there. I'm John Smith and this is Hannah Ives. We are you're new supply teachers." Said the Doctor. The woman flicked through a file that sat on her desk.

"Yes here you are. Mr Smith you are in the science department and miss Ives you are in the art department." Said the receptionist. "I'll get someone to take you to the classrooms." She said, picking up a mobile telephone.

"Hello is that Karen Jones there? It's Sapphire Mereweather here at reception. Miss Ives the supply teacher has arrived. Ok thanks bye." She put down the phone. " Miss Jones will be over shortly to take you over to the art block, and I'll get Mrs Criddle to take you to Science. Ok?" she said looking from Hannah to the Doctor and back again.

A few minutes later, a tall, skinny, dark haired lady wearing a strippy grey dress with black leggins, walked into the reception area. "Hello there, I'm Karen. You will be teaching Mrs Mullins lessons due to her disaperence. I'll take you over to art block and explain more." She said in a soothing tone. She lead Hannah out of the reception and towards the art block.

Almost as soon as she had left, Mrs Criddle walked down the shortflight of stairs, leading from the staff room and Mr Bindings office. "Oh Mrs Criddle. Mr Smith here is your new supply teacher, replacing Mr McGinn." Said Mrs Mereweather. Mrs Criddle looked at the Doctor and then went over and shook his hand. She was a very cheerful woman. She wore dark framed glasses, that made her eyes look slightly larger than they really were. She had a good sense of fashion, wearing clothes that were appropriate and not too revealing.

"Mr Smith,pleased to meet you. I'm Janet Criddle, head of Science. If you would like to follow me, I'll take you to meet what's left of the department staff, and then I shall take you to you're classroom." She said. Suddenly the lights flickered and buzzed, before returning to normal. Janet looked at the lights. "They never fix them. Anyway, this way." she lead him out of the building towards a small staff room area where some of the science staff chill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the art department, there were three classrooms, all of an equal size. There was a small computer room containing a large printer and fifteen Apple Mac's. Hannah was to be teaching in an art class that stood on a corner, surrounded by the hall, DT food, Science and the other art classes. She took a quick glance out one of the windows. She spotted the Doctor being lead into one of the science classes, opposite where she was standing. He spotted her at the window and gave her a little smile. Karen Jones walked towards her. "You admiring him? He seems nice. Are you and him?" She asked. Hannah held her right hand. "We're engaged" she said.

"Congratulations" said Karen walking away from the window. "Anyway, you've got a lesson plan to follow. Of you have any problems, I'm teaching next door. Just come and grab me and I can help is at 11'oclock and lunch is at 1.20. It's all written down. You can make a coffee if you want at anytime in the office."

Hannah nodded and walked over to the desk. She picked up the lesson plan and scanned through it. "Is there a seating plan?" Hannah asked. Karen looked at her. "Yes there is but you don't have to use it." she nodded. "So all the equipment the kids need is in this cupboard or on the sides, around the classroom." Said Hannah.

"Yes it is. If there is any other equipment you need, just ask." said Karen, walking towards a wooden door, leading towards the other art classrooms. Hannah sat down at the desk, reading through the lesson plans. "First lesson, years eights. Second and third, year eleven? FoRuth and fifth, year ten. Not such a bad day I suppose." She whispered to herself. She read through the equipment list and what each class were doing. She was prepared.

After being shown and introduced to the science staff, the Doctor was shown to his teaching classroom. He spotted Hannah at the window to an art class, and gave a slight smile. She gave one back, before moving away from the window. Janet Criddle showed him into the large science classroom he would be teaching in. The desks were all arranged neatly, so that each pupil faced the black board. " Everthing you need to know is written down on paper, on your desk. If you have any issueswith any of the students then tell me of Mr Gigg who will be next door." Said Janet. "I will be checking how you are getting on, later. Anyway I'll leave you to it." She exited the room, leaving the Doctor to check through paperwork he had been given.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The 9'oclock bell sounded, marking the start of the first lesson. Hannah had layed out the equipment ready for use. The year eights entered the class in an orderly fashion, ready to begin the lesson. "Good morning, I'm Miss Ives. I will be your supply teacher until further notice. Right then I've been told that you are are working on portraites of yourselves. The equipment is out. Your portraits are over in the red box. Is there anyone who doesn't know what they are doing? Just ask if you are not sure ok." the year eights got to work drawing from photos of themselves, while Hannah loaded up the register on the Apple IMac. One of the students, a tall slim boy, walked over to her.

" Miss, can we listen to our iPods?" He asked.

"Yes of course. Sorry what's your name?" She asked.

"Bradley, miss." He said before returning to his seat.

"You are allowed to listen to your ipods as long as you have headphones. I will put the radio on for those of you who don't have an iPod or headphones." She walked over to the radio and switched it on. It was playing one of her favourite songs, Lighting by The Wanted. It seemed like ages since she had heard this song. Well it was ages, a hundred years in fact. She remembered it well. After she had turned the radio on, she returned to the computer.

"Ok register" she said called their names and they each answered in turn. When she had got down to the fourteenth person, she noticed the last name of the child Bradley, who had asked her a question earlier, Ives. He had the same last name as her. What if Bradley was her missing son James, who was taken from her at birth? She continued to think this through as she called out the rest of the names.

Miss Jones popped her head around the door, to see if Hannah was ok. "I have to pop out for a while, so if you need anything Mrs Sanders is around, ok." She said. Hannah nodded.

"Its ok I think I'll be fine."

Five minutes after Miss Jones had left the room, the lights flickered and the electricity fluctuated. Something bad was happening, Hannah could sense it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over in the science block, the Doctor had just started teaching a year eleven class. "Good morning, I'm Mr Smith and I will be replacing Mr McGinn while he's away. Now I would like you to turn to page 72 in the text books and read through the page. While you areadoring that I shall take the register." He said.

After taking the register he discussed to the class about how the heart works and the parts of it. H started to write notes on the blackboard, when he suddenly stopped. A young boy was singing at the back of the class. He was singing Viva Las Vegas loudly.

"Can you please stop singing" asked the Doctor. The boy went silent for a few minutes, before singing once more. This time he sang Hound Dog, also by Elvis. "I said stop singing."

A young blone haired girl with glasses, who sat next to the boy, told the Doctor that he hadn't had his medication this morning.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the old computer that sat on the Doctor's desk, died. At this moment Janet Criddle rushed into the room. "You had it too. It must have been a sudden power surge." She said. "Hmmm maby. Anyway the computer is not dead, so what do I do now?" Asked the Doctor. Mrs Criddle grabbed one of the textbooks and flicked through it. "Well they have basically finished this section on the heart now, so, the are now about to go on to this." She said, pointing at a page containing information on the fertilisation of the human egg and how humans reproduce.

"Basically they need to read through and answer the questions, while also making notes in their books. Shouldn't be too difficult." She handed the book to him and left the room. The Doctor walked back to the front of the classroom. "Ok then right. Mrs Criddle said to turn to page 74 and read through that section, making notes and answering the questions as you go along. Oh and sorry what was your name?" He said. The young boy who was singing earlier looked at him.

"Sam sir." He said.

"Well Sam, I don't mind you singing as long as you work. You are a good singer by the way. Are you a big Elvis fan?" Sam nodded and continued to sing until the bell went, marking the end of first period.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the art department, it was time to pack away. The lesson was nearly over. The portrates were nearly complete and looked beautiful. When the bell went to mark the end of the lesson, Hannah kept Bradley behind so she could talk to him.

"Its ok you're not in trouble, I just need to ask you something. What are your parents names?" She asked. Bradley looked confused. "I don't know miss, I never met my parents. Is something wrong miss?" He asked.

"No, I was just wondering, well with your name being, Ives, the same as mine, it makes me think... anyway it doesn't matter. You had better be going." He walked towards the door that lead out of the classroom. It was locked. "Miss I can't open it. It's stuck." He said. Hannah tried it. No luck. It was locked, no way out. Not through that door anyway. Hannah walked towards the other door, that lead into another art classroom. She opened the door, then wished she hadn't. A man made completely of metal stood in the doorway.

"Cyberman" shouted Hannah, in Galifreyan. Bradley looked at her. "What's a Cyberman?" He asked. He had understood what she had said, meaning only one thing.

"I'll explain later." She shouted, shoving Bradley towards the locked door again. The Cyberman marched towards them, an arm stretched out. "Now would be a good time for the Doctor to show up." She said, holding Bradley behind her, pretecting him. "I guess it's up to us this time." She fiddled around in her jacket pocket for her sonic screwdriver. Once she had found it, she handed it to Bradley.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Trust me, just point it at the door and press the button. I'll try to stop metal man killing us." Hannah held out her two hand out in front of her, as if surrendering. A single burst of energy erupted from her hands, knocking the Cyberman back. It gave Bradley just enough time to unlock the door. Once it was open, they ran, towards the Doctor.

He wasn't aware that anything had and was happening, until Hannah and Bradley burst into the classroom. He wasn't teaching As he had a free period. "Are you alright" he asked.

"Not exactly, we had a very close encounter with a Cyberman." said Hannah in Galifreyan. She was shaking and so was Bradley. "A Cyberman!" Shouted the Doctor, also in Galifreyan.

"I'm sorry but can someone please tell me what's going on? Whats a Cyberman?" Bradley asked. The Doctor looked carefully at the young boy. He understood, every word that they had just said. "I'm sorry but who's he?" He asked. "He's our son. He must be." Said Hannah. Both the Docfor and Bradley looked at her in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"How can he be our son? He was taken...away!" He looked at Bradley and pulled out a pair of stethoscopes. He pressed it to Bradley's chest and listened. Two hearts beats. He was shocked.

"He is, he's our son." Hannah nodded.

"When I saw the Cyberman, I spoke in Galifreyan not English. You understood what I said Bradley. You are a Time Lord." She smiled.

There was a sudden crash and the sound of metal footsteps. "Quick Cybermen" shouted Bradley. Hannah looked at the Doctor. "Take Bradley and get to safety, I'll destract them. Now go. Don't argue with me just go." She said. The Doctor gave her a quick kiss, before pulling Bradley with him, out of a nearby door.

Bradley was reluctant to leave. He had only just discovered that Hannah was his mother. He did as he was told and kept with the Doctor, his father. They ran across the school, looking for somewhere safe to hide. But what they didn't know was that they were running into danger.

In the science classroom, Hannah was trapped. There was no escape. One Cyberman she could handle, but three, almost impossible. She needed to make a distraction and fast. She pointed an arm at a gas pipe. "You let me go, or we'll all go up. BOOM!" She shouted. The Cybermen cocked their heads to one side. "You wouldn't sacrifice yourself. You are to weak." Said the closest Cyberman.

"You may have killed my daughter, but I am not afraid to kill you. Even if it kills me, you will die." She said. A Cyberman raised an arm, pointed it at Hannah and fired. At that same moment, she also fired.

The science classroom exploded. No one could have survived that. Shockwaves traveled through the ground knocking Bradley and the Doctor to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Shouted Bradley. The Doctor pulled himself up and turned to where the blast had come from. He could see a large plume of smoke and not much else. A fire alarm sounded, but the Doctor just stood. Bradley picked himself up and stood at his side.

Students ran out of nearby classrooms, wondering what on earth had happened, before rushing to their fire assembly points. Teachers slowly marched out in an orderly fashion, to their meeting point.

Bradley looked at the Doctor. Helplessness and worry was written in every young line of his ancient face. He wondered and hoped, that Hannah was still alive. He looked at the glowing smoke. There was movement. He could see a silloet of person, dragging themself along the ground. The Doctor suddenly realised who it was ans sprinted towards them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Hannah!" He shouted as he raced towards her. She was injured and could hardly pull herself along the ground. The Doctor jumped down at her side. "Are you alright?" he asked, cradling her like a baby in his arms. She had a nasty gash on her forehead and blood down her once clean turquoise shirt, but there was something else wrong with her, something hidden. Hannah looked up into his eyes. They were sad, but not as much as hers. Bradley sat next to her. He could tell that something was wrong and knew he should point it out but didn't.

"I gave them a chance" said Hannah. "They killed Chloe but I still gave them a chance." The Doctor could tell she was hiding something, so he whipped out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned her body with it, then checked the readings. Only now, could he see the full extent of the damage. He held a hand up to his face and rubbed it.

"This isn't good" he said. He was getting angry now and Hannah could sense it. The Doctor wasn't angry at her, her was angry at the results from his sonic screwdriver. Bradley could tell it was bad, so didn't bother asking if it was. The Doctor stopped cradling her and jumped up. He paced up and down, thinking. Hannah watched him do so.

"Doctor, just...tell...me. I...need...to know." She stuttered. The Doctor looked down at her, then crouched at her side. "Did a Cyberman shoot at you?" He asked. She nodded.

"I tried...tried to...get out of the way, but...I couldn't. A beam...fell on me. It felt as though... I was paralysed. I remember seeing movement." She said.

"A Cyberman survived?" He asked. Before she could answer him, out of the smoke stomped, a badly damaged, Cyberman.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cyberman, now with only one arm and half a chest plate, marched towards them. Hannah tugged the Doctor closer and whispered in his ear. His facial expression changed. "I am not leaving you here." He whispered back. Before she could answer, the Cyberman shouted in its booming voice "You are the Doctor, you must come with me. The young male will also move!" It ordered. The Doctor jumped up and addressed the Cyberman face to face. "Why? Why not Hannah? huh." He shouted, letting out all of his anger. The Cyberman pointed its good arm at Hannah. "Scans reveal she will be dead soon. She has no relevance to the Cybermen." It boomed. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why do you need us, what for?" Spat the Doctor. The Cyberman didn't answer and instead ordered the Doctor and Bradley to move. Bradley didn't want to leave his mother, especially after being told that she would be dead soon. They needed to obey orders or face being deleted. Bradley walked at the front, closely followed by the Doctor and finally the Cyberman. Only it knew where they would be heading and that worried Hannah, who lay on the ground, watching them slowly disappear what could possibly for good. She knew that she may never see her son or her fiancé again.

It's amazing what could be hidden underneath a school. The Doctor and Bradley had been walked down a dark passage, which had been kept hidden by a small, cargo storage container. Bradley had never noticed it before then. They went down, deeper down the passageway. It felt as though it was getting colder and colder, like the inside of a fridge freezer. The passage seamed to go on forever, until it opened out. They had come to a large, cavernous space, half filled by a strange looking Cybership. The Doctor noticed it instantly. This was the Cybership that Hannah had been taken onboard. Where he had rescued her and where their daughter had been killed. The ship had been supposedly destroyed, but here it was, buried under a school. Bradley knew what he was thinking and it saddened him. He had a sister called Chloe, who he would never meet.

Inside the Cybership it was badly damaged, quite like the Cyberman that had brought them there. Several cybermen ordered a group of year eleven students, towards a large dark room. A faint blue light glowed from the entrance of the room. The Doctor and Bradley were shoved in that very direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The room was dark and cold just like the rest of the ship. There must have been at least seven students and five teachers, which had all been taken from the school. This room was probably the worst room of all. It was where the upgrading happened. It was also the very same room where Chloe died. There was no sign of a body or any blood. Over at the other side of the room, a Cyberman stood, watching every movement the Doctor made. He wondered why it was looking at him, but had no time for thinking. He needed to find a way to get back to Hannah; after all he had no idea if she was seriously injured. The cold, dark, shapeless eyes of the Cyberman stared deep into his soul. Why was it staring at him? The badly injured Cyberman left the Doctor and Bradley with the Cyberman who had been staring at them. When none of the other Cybermen were looking, it handed the Doctor a small, folded piece of yellowing paper. He read it instantly to himself. "Trust me" it read. Only now did he know who the Cyberman was, and this made him happy.

A slim, blonde haired girl, with glasses, was slowly being forced towards the upgrading machine. She was talking a lot. "Your alloys are most magnificent. Are they an aluminium compound? Your face is pretty disturbing. I don't suppose you could change it could you? Immediately." Complained the girl. Her name was Skye and she was amazingly smart for her age. The Cyberman kept forcing her towards the upgrading machine.

The Cyberman's head erupted into a shower of sparks. It dropped to its knees and fell forward. A cloud of smoke came from its smouldering body, hiding the features of a person, who stood where the cyberman had been standing only seconds earlier. A half upgraded Cyberman, although looking more like a woman at that moment, stomped over to the now clearing smoke. Hannah was alive and fighting back. So who was the Cyberman who had given the piece of paper to the Doctor? Two more girls, also in year eleven, called Evee and Scarlet, grouped around the cyberman woman, with Skye. It tried to run away but instead got grabbed by Hannah and forced into the upgrading machine. Hannah whipped out her sonic screwdriver and waved it at the machine. It activated and the machine started to turn the boy back to normal. A Cyberman stood behind Hannah. Scarlet stared at it and it exploded. She cheered. Behind where it had stood was a year eleven boy holding a toy leak and a science book.

"Liam!" Shouted the girls and Bradley. Liam rushed over to Scarlet and gave her a hug. Hannah didn't want to admit that he hadn't blown up the cyberman but she let him take the credit anyway. The Doctor stood in the corner of the room watching Hannah lean by the upgrading machine. It powered down and the door opened. Out stepped a boy called David. His hair was spiky. He stood in nothing but a pair of duck boxers. "I am SO going to KILL you David!" Shouted Skye, chasing him off before she got too angry. Hannah slumped against the upgrading machine, sliding to the ground. "Something's wrong" whispered the Doctor, to the Cyberman next to him. He sprinted towards her, only to be grabbed by another Cyberman. This Cyberman was different to the others. Its face was black rather than silver.

"Hannah" shouted the Doctor, looking at a pool of dark red blood, growing larger and larger. A Cyberman marched towards her and grabbed her arm. It placed a hand over the wound; several other Cybermen wondered what it was doing. The Doctor wondered who the Cyberman was. It knows him and Hannah. "It couldn't be could it?" The Doctor Thought to himself. Hannah let out a large sudden scream. Somehow it dismantled all the Cybermen except for the one who held her. "We need to get her to the TARDIS" ordered the Cyberman handing her over to the Doctor. That voice, he knew that voice. The Cyberman removed its helmet and only then did the Doctor know who the cyberman had been all that time.

**So who do you think the Cyberman is who hands the piece of paper to the Doctor dun dun dun. Review me your suggestions. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Chloe" whimpered Hannah. "Hello mum. Dad you go, take mum and Bradley to the TARDIS. I'll get everyone out and make sure that the ship is destroyed. Don't worry I'll be careful, now go!" she ordered. Chloe was a lot like her mother in the way that she ordered him to do something. She was older than her remembered. When he first met Chloe she looked like a fifteen year old teenager, but now she looked as though she was twenty. Surely it couldn't have been that long since they had seen her. This thought quickly escaped his mind and he picked Hannah up in his arms and made for the exit, with Bradley following close behind.

Chloe ordered the teachers and the pupils, who were taken, to run. "Look I need you to trust me and get out of here. Have faith in me I have done this many times before now please go. If you feel a rumble run faster. Now Go! Get as far away from here as possible." The teachers and most of the pupils ran for their lives, but not Skye, Scarlet, Evee and Liam. "I said Run!" argued Chloe. "We want to help you." begged Scarlet. Chloe sighed. "Ok fine, but when I say run I want you to run for your lives. Got that?" They each nodded in turn. "Good. Right control room is just through there. Smash it basically. Hit it with a stick if you have to; just find the self-destruct button. Ok let's get to it." Chloe sounded a lot like the Doctor's tenth regeneration with a hint of the eleventh. This was probably because she had met the Doctor in both the tenth regeneration and the regeneration he was in at that very time. She had barely known him and yet she still acted like him. Chloe walked towards the control room leading Skye, Scarlet, Evee and Liam with her.

When Chloe said smash the control room with a stick if they had too, Liam took it too seriously. He was smashing the controls with his toy leak. It was funny, the looks he was getting from Chloe and the others, but eventually Liam had found the self-destruct button. In a way you could say that they were saved by the leak. "Well done, ok now we run." Chloe announced, shooting out of the door. The others followed, racing past her, rushing past her just before a badly damaged Cyberman blocked the doorway. "Chloe!" Shouted Skye. "Don't worry about me, just go" Chloe ordered, ushering them to leave. They looked at her sadly, but listened to what she had ordered and ran.

Chloe stood a metre away from the Cyberman. "Scans indicate you are a Time Lord." Screeched the metallic voice of the Cyberman. Chloe stood smiling at it. "Yes indeed I am. I'm a combination of two of the most powerful Time Lords in all of time and space. I am their daughter, oh and did I mention, never let me talk for too long. Now!" The Cyberman tried to turn around but Chloe just held it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mr Binding." The Cyberman overloaded and dropped to its knees, before its head exploded. Where the Cyberman had once been standing, stood Evee. "Thanks Evee. I thought that I was going to be dead for a moment there. How on Earth did you know that they reacted to Gold?" Chloe wondered loudly. Evee shrugged. "It didn't like my earrings." She laughed. "Right I estimate that we have around 15 seconds to get out of here before it explodes." A small explosion came from behind them. "Ok make that 8. Just RUN!" Chloe shouted. Throwing Evee in front of her, they sprinted up the long, narrow passage. (_7…6…5…4…_)They ran as fast as they could. Their lungs were on the verge of collapsing but still they ran. (_3…2…1…0_).

**So what did you think. I bet you knew that Chloe was indeed the Cyberman all along, well not upgraded into one just dressed up like one. Anyway hope you liked it. Please review. :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BOOM! The P.E block exploded, throwing Chloe and Evee to the ground. They had made it out alive, just. Liam, Skye and Scarlet shielded their eyes, as ash and dust settled. Chloe watched as the burning building collapsed in on itself. She breathed a sigh of relief, before remembering that her mother was injured. She needed to get to the TARDIS, but how? Where was it? She didn't know where it was. Chloe delved deep into her mind. Being a Time Lord she could telepathically connect to another Time Lord. She linked her mind to the Doctors. His mind was full of worry and sadness. Images of all that he had seen over the past nine hundred years flooded his memories. "Dad, dad can you hear me? It's ok I'm fine. I need to get back to the TARDIS but where is it?" Chloe thought.

"Chloe follow my voice ok" sniffed the Doctor, holding his hands to the temple of his head. Hannah lay in the entranceway of the control room. She had a large piece of glass only inches away from her right heart. The Doctor couldn't risk moving her otherwise the glass could puncture her heart. He also couldn't risk removing it either. Bradley sat by his mother's side, weeping silently. The Doctor paced up and down whilst talking to Chloe. She would be there soon and then more could be done to help Hannah.

The TARDIS door creaked open and in ran Chloe. The Doctor was sat at Hannah's side, waiting for any sign of regeneration. So far nothing. She was losing blood rapidly. Just then, only for a second, her left hand glowed a pale gold. Then so did the rest of her body but this time brighter and for longer. "This is going to painful." Murmured Hannah, trying to get to her feet. Chloe grabbed one arm while the Doctor grabbed the other, pulling her up. They dragged her over to the consol and lent her against it. She was glowing brightly, her regeneration energy focusing mostly on her wound. Hannah yanked the glass out of her chest, crying out in pain as she did so. She dropped the glass to the floor, letting it shatter into millions of pieces. With her arms out stretched out, the regeneration energy swirled around the consol. "You might want to hold to something. This could be a big one." Hannah gulped watching as the energy consumed her. The last thing she remembered was herself screaming with pain, and then there was darkness. She collapsed lifesly to the ground. Rushing over to her, the Doctor grabbed her in his arms and ran with her up the large staircase.

Hannah slowly awoke twenty minutes after collapsing. She lay on a medical bed in a bright white room. The Doctor's head was rested on her stomach. Had he fallen asleep? She wondered. Hannah tried to lift up her left arm so she could stroke his face, but she couldn't. Her other arm also didn't respond. The Doctor's head slowly lifted. His eyes were red and puffy, showing Hannah that he had been crying. "Hannah! You're ok, thank god. I thought you were dead." He whimpered, smoothing her face. "I'm fine, but I can't move. My arms won't move I have tried." The Doctor squeezed onto the bed, lying next to Hannah. He hugged her closely. His two hearts were soothing to listen to, almost sending her to sleep. "Don't worry; you should be able to move properly in a few hours. For now, I think that you should get some rest." He whispered slowly, kissing her lightly on the lips. Hannah laid her head on his chest. "Stay my Doctor, stay." He nodded and laid his chin on the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere. Together they fell asleep peacefully. The Doctor's right arm wrapped around Hannah for protection as well as warmth. Chloe and Bradley watched from the doorway as their mother and father slept quietly, before deciding that they should also be going to bed. They slowly left the room in search a bedroom they could sleep in.

The TARDIS fell silent as the exhausted family of Time Lords slept, possibly for the first time in ages. They drifted through the time vortex on their way to another adventure that could be exiting as well as dangerous.

**This is it, the end is just the beggining as they say. Another adventure will be on it's way when i have finally decided what to write about. :D**


End file.
